Computing devices often have a display device that displays a graphical selector, such as a cursor or a pointer controlled by a mouse or other input device, which may be used to interact with other displayed elements. A user may wish to move the graphical selector to a desired location on the display device. When the display device is a presence-sensitive device, such as a touch screen, the user may attempt to move the graphical selector by placing a finger over the desired location.